Hollow Hearted: Rise of the Soul Society
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Everything is going smooth until a new gang shows up at Karakura High. They quickly show they mean business and threaten to destroy Ichigo and Shiro's newfound relationship. And they could only be the beginning. SEQUEL TO HOLLOW HEARTED / IchigoxShiro
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'Hollow Hearted' and you might want to read that first if you haven't.**

**Hey guys, I got a burst of muse to write a sequel.**

**Figured it might be a little different.**

**Pretty much Anarchy vs Hippies in a way.**

**No, I kid. Read and find out.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been later in the year since Ichigo and Shiro had gotten together and officially became a couple. It was almost the end of the year now, of school that is, and things have gotten better as far as love life went. Little did the group of friends know what was forming behind their backs. Everyone was busy with their own things, and had paid no attention to a threat that had been growing since the peace between the Arrancar and Hollows.

Jigsaw, Shiro's sister, would frequently barge into random school times like pep rally's and other major events to see Grimmjow. Yes, they eventually ended up together as well while Ulquiorra is still shy around Nel. Shinji, our outspoken individual you probably don't remember, picks on Hiyori from time to time and has Jigsaw concluding he likes her, but this is not for sure yet.

All in all, everyone is living happily ever after for the moment. Both gangs still exist, and there are hardly disputes anymore. Everything is..calm.

Not for long.

This will start in Ichigo's house. Shiro pretty much lived with the boy now and got frequent visits from Jigsaw and Grimmjow, who didn't have anything to do now that her brother moved out. Honestly, the rebel gang leader didn't want to sit and watch a group of homeless fucktards all day. Thats what she said.

Anyways, the four friends were gathered in Ichigo's supposed living room, which was cramped, and watching one of those retarded scary movies that was only scary cause dumb shit popped out every corner. Jigsaw had her head turned and talking to Shiro, and Grimmjow had told her he was going to get a drink or something when actually, he scared the shit out of her by grabbing her shoulders.

"FUCK." she back handed the unknown asshole. "GOD DAMMIT Grimmjow. Fucking A."

She turned back around, and stared at the movie again. Shiro was giggling like a madman which caused strange looks from Ichigo. The two were snuggled up in each others arms, and Grimmjow had sat down next to Jigsaw and had slipped his arm behind her back to grab the other side of her waist.

"I was just kidding, babe." he had touched his nose to her cheek.

"Shut the hell up." Jigsaw punched him in the chest, causing Grimmjow to keel over momentarily.

"SO.." Shiro was desperate to change the subject. "..any activity worth noticing with the Arrancar?"

"Not exactly." Grimmjow coughed. Even though Shiro was still considered a leader, Grimmjow was a second in command since he was Jigsaws 'other.' "But that little Soul whatever is starting to get bigger. You know? With those fucking weirdo's you used to hang with Ichigo?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Rukia and Renji?"

"Yup."

"He is right." Jigsaw had her arms crossed and her red eyes looking over to the couple. "There are thirteen 'captains' each and a rank below a captain called a vice captain. The holes for captains are getting replaced very quickly and I am starting to wonder if this could become a problem."

"What's their goal?" Shiro spoke up. "As in, what are they trying to prove?"

"Well.." Grimmjow waved a gloved hand. "..we're not sure. They don't make it obvious. Or at least, not yet."

"Ah.." Ichigo and Shiro both turned back to the movie, and eventually Grimmjow and Jigsaw did the same.

They left the topic like that for the rest of the night, not letting it bother them anymore.

* * *

The next day was school, and everyone got up as usual. Jigsaw slinked back to the junkyard once they got to the school, carrying her loaded weapons as usual, and departed from Grimmjow and the others. The gang who actually went to school was forming under a stray tree as usual and murmuring to each other about rumors and gossiping about other things. They had gotten used to Ichigo quickly, realizing Jigsaw had pretty much lead the assault on the Arrancar. And she. Was. Law.

"Oh hi Ichigo!" Nel waved enthusiastically.

"Hello Nel." he returned the wave pathetically.

"Whats wrong?" Ulquiorra was leaning against the tree, but still close to Nel.

"Oh you know.." Shiro came out of nowhere. "..his hips hurt bec--"

"STOP..right..there." Ichigo held up his hands and glared at Shiro. "Class is starting." Ichigo pointed to the doors, making everyone look as the boy stomped off.

"Baw, he's just cranky. But seriously, that boy can ride you like a--"

Shiro faltered, noticing everyone left.

* * *

Later on in the day, nothing exciting happened unless you consider Shiro pegging Ichigo in the back of the head with paper airplanes exciting. Ichigo had noticed Renji and Rukia talking more urgently, and strained to listen over his boyfriends constant chatter. However, they noticed Ichigo staring, and quickly shut up at this.

Ichigo was confused by the strange behavior of his old friends, but didn't question them openly. It was not the time or place for these things. He simply turned his back to them and listened to Shiro rant about 'how much homework the bitch was dishing out' for them this summer.

Come lunch is when the fun began to start. Ichigo sat on the table where the Hollows usually ate, and also which had recently added a couple of Arrancar for no reason. The red haired boy glanced to a far off table and spotted two people walking his direction and both familiar. The table from which they came held twenty six people at the moment, and all looking very threatening as their eyes secretly followed the two as they made their way through the cafeteria.

It was Rukia and Renji.

Ichigo kept his eyes on them the whole time they had started their march, and didn't take it away even when they got right next to him as he sat next to his friends. The Hollow and few Arrancar looked up as well, only recognizing them as ordinary students and not part of a rival gang. Word had not really gotten around yet.

"Hey Ichigo.." Rukia was holding her arm with her opposite hand and staring at the floor. Renji was doing something similar, just scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah...?"

"May we speak with you?" Renji spoke up that time, and noticed that Ichigo wasn't getting up, he added, "In private?"

"Sure." Shiro went to get up with him, but Ichigo pushed him back down in his seat.

When they had gotten to the secluded parts of the cafeteria, Ichigo spun around. "Whats up?"

"Well, Ichigo.." Rukia started. "..its about Shiro."

"What about Shiro?"

"Stop dating him." Renji sounded more composed now.

"Why?"

"Its not right. Two guys..just no." the red pineapple waved his hands frantically.

"Whats the big deal guys you used to not have a problem with this?" Ichigo put his hands on his hips.

"I don't, they do." Rukia pointed to the table with the twenty six people, who were still staring.

"And I should care..why?" Ichigo murmured boringly.

"Because they are the new gang. But we are bent on keeping things in 'proper' order and such." Rukia finished with a sigh.

"You say 'we'. Are you apart of their gang?"

"Yes." both friends said in unison.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Renji shrugged. "We can't be in the Hollow or Arrancar obviously. And this one actually stands for something good. Its called the Soul Society."

"The point is, is to prove people in there actually have souls and take it that the 'Hollows' are hollow hearted. You know, hollow heart?" Rukia shrugged as well.

"Thats stupid." Ichigo concluded.

"Maybe, but just breakup with Shiro and you won't have a problem with them. Ichigo, the Hollows are not so tough now."

"Really?" a voice laughed low from behind Ichigo, making the boy spin around. Jigsaw. "Tell those BITCHES to say shit to my face. Jigsaw Halloween. Leader.." she stopped for emphasis. "..of the Hollow. Or shall I say, Hollow Hearted?"

Renji was at shock by the sudden outburst, and didn't hear someone come up from behind him. This man was tall, and had three bangs bound by some sort of plates, and long hair. He resembled Rukia well. Ichigo could only assume they were related. The man placed his hand on Renji's shoulder, and spoke low.

"I am sorry if what my vice captain said has upset you miss Jigsaw." so it was true about the captains rank thing, Ichigo thought.

"Really now? Who may you be?" Jigsaw smiled like a maniac up at this random guy. Wait, would he be a..

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I am one out of thirteen of us, and thirteen vice captains. Do not underestimate our power, Jigsaw." he held his gaze to her red one.

"I didn't say shit. Don't yank words out of my mouth, asshole." Jigsaw looked like a damn vicious cat.

"Keep up your evil ways, and we will have no choice but to..purify you." he seemed to reach for something, but was stopped by a small hand.

"Please stop, brother." Rukia finally spoke up.

"Indeed. Barbaric behavior is frowned upon on campus." and with that, all three people left.

Jigsaw turned around and looked at Ichigo. Long ago, that would have been terrifying but she had turned out to be a friend now. He had expected her to say something to reassure the boy or maybe promise something, but the girl only flexed her hand in front of her face, showing her creepy curved nails, and said one thing.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Jigsaw doesn't take shit.**

**For those of you that want to see what she looks like, here: **.

**I drew that myself and would appreciate it if you didn't steal.**

**Reviews are always loved!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY about the link thing in the last chapter. Here is what Jigsaw looks like: **

http:// i257 . photobucket . com/albums/hh210/Hallotyme/Untitled1-9 . png

**Just remove the spaces. I drew it, please don't steal.**

**AND I am not proud of this chapter. Nothing super good happens.**

**Suggestions would be nice.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When they had got back to the table, Grimmjow and Shiro of course started to yell and holler. Jigsaw shut them both up with a louder yell, and then stared at the kids who were staring at her. We are pretty sure Karakura High had never seen a person like her before. Only other person that went here with red eyes was Gin.

She sat back down and stared into space. We guessed she was just thinking. Everything we had just heard didn't sound all too bad, but it could get that way if we didn't watch it. Ichigo's thoughts were interuppted by Grimmjow voicing his concerns.

"How far would they go?" he said while supporting his head with his hand.

He didn't get an answer.

"Obviously they are fucking hippies in a way. Are they going to be contradictory and try to fuck us up because were.." he faltered there.

"Anarchists?" Shiro spoke. It was true, both gangs hardly listened to anyone nowadays and broke rules left and right. The only thing that didn't follow was there being some sort of leadership.

"Whatever. We will leave it alone as long as they don't physically do anything to us."

"Or the Arrancar." Hiyori popped in out of nowhere. She attended Karakura High as well, but usually kept low profile.

Jigsaw turned to see her, and then turned back around. Shinji was next to her. Hiyori seemed to be pondering the problems as well on what to do. She eventually turned to Jigsaw and spoke with annoyance.

"Your right. Crap."

"Yeah.."

Both pondered in silence for a moment, and then the bell rang shortly after. Jigsaw left back to the junkyard and the rest of the group went to class like normal, all the time aware of the glares they were receiving from the Soul Society.

* * *

"So, like, this usually doesn't happen unless we have a party."

Jigsaw had her hands on her hips and was staring at the pile of junk that used to be a somewhat organized junkyard. Things had been scattered about really just to look like a mass of trash. There used to be a big clearing where the gang would all interact with one another, and now that was gone.

"Gee I wonder who did it." Shiro picked at his ear.

He, Jigsaw, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were the only bodies there at the moment. Grimmjow, of course, was digging around like the cat he was and for once Ichigo took in how long his hair had gotten. So strange looking. He even had spiky bangs now.

"Got something." Grimmjow spoke up, causing everyone to snap to attention.

He held up a paper of some sort, which flew out of his hands by accident obviously since he scowled when it hit Jigsaw smack in the face. She pulled it off, and then held the paper out so she could read it. It said, 'This is your final warning.'

"Really now?" Jigsaw shredded the paper with her unusually long nails and spun around, throwing her middle fingers in the air. "Well FUUUUUCK YOUUUUU! HAHAHA!!"

Shiro facepalmed at the stupidity or insanity of his sister, and Grimmjow just crossed his arms. Ichigo finally held up a finger signaling silence, and all attention turned to him.

"So, where is the gang going to stay?"

Jigsaw could have made the face of a cat there.

* * *

"Baw come on. We won't cause trouble."

"What the fuck you dumbass. No."

Jigsaw was standing in front of Hiyori, and looking down at her much to the distaste of the other. Jigsaw had asked if the gang could stay at the abandoned school for a while until things got picked back up, and of course Hiyori said no, but her eyes kept straying to Shinji who stood with the group a little behind Shiro, Grimmjow, and Ichigo.

"Why not?"

"Because...WERE RIVALS! Come on, seriously." she crossed her arms.

"You know, it might be best if Soul Society comes here as well. More people." Shinji shrugged.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE WEAK DUMBASS!" she pointed a finger.

"Shut...thefuckup. Seriously." Jigsaw turned at Grimmjows voice. "Come on Hiyori, its only for a little while."

The small girl pondered for a minute before putting a hand on her hip and barking out, "Fine."

They all started to walk forward, and Jigsaw caught Hiyori's last statement.

"Don't be fucking breeding though. Last thing I need is mutts."

* * *

Later that night, there was a small fire built in one of the small classrooms. People were sitting around just talking about random things, and even Ichigo and Shiro were there. There was a pink haired guy from the Arrancar named Szayel and a fellow named Hachi who seemed to be the oldest there. Szayel could have been the scientist of the gang.

Jigsaw was over to the side talking to Hiyori every now and then, and Grimmjow was right next to her. He had his arm somewhere behind her, and Hiyori noticed and laughed rather loudly. She pointed before saying anything.

"Only you could turn a faggot straight."

Grimmjows eye twitched and Jigsaw lifted an eyebrow. "So?"

"I applaud you." yet the girl made no signs of clapping.

Jigsaw paused for a moment. "Wanna fight?"

Hiyori was in the middle of doing something and hardly had time to say "What?" before she was tossed into the wall, making a new exit to the room everyone occupied at the moment. Grimmjow just stared as Hiyori and Jigsaw duked it out. Jigsaw had grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the wall with one of her shotguns against her head.

Hiyori managed to kick out and hit her, causing Jigsaw to step back. Hiyori flew into the air and tried to dropkick, which was blocked and slung away by one of Jigsaws shotguns. Hiyori landed back, and quickly blocked when Jigsaw brought down a leg on top of the block, and then twisted her body to point a shotgun directly in her face.

"I win." the insane, sadistic female smirked.

"Piss off."

Jigsaw turned to walk back to the stunned group of individuals when Hiyori tried to retaliate by slamming her foot to Jigsaws face. Jigsaw rapidly turned around, grabbed her foot with her hand, and spun her body to kick Hiyori back into the wall. She didn't get back up. Jigsaw skipped, pretty much, back to the group and sat down next to Grimmjow. He looked at her with familiar hungry eyes to which Ichigo made a gross face at.

"Please do not have sex right in front of us."

"Why not?" Jigsaw lit a cigarette.

"Its gross."

"Eh, sometimes you guys throw in a couple of moves."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

She got up to leave. "Smell your thumb."

Shiro glanced at Ichigo, who was eyeing his thumb suspiciously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved. c:  
**


End file.
